


清明祭

by aishang



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 朱一龙水仙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishang/pseuds/aishang





	清明祭

清明时节，天上下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，冷冽的空气透过薄薄的衬衫直往皮肉骨缝里钻，直将这股冷意发挥到极致。

石子铺成的长路上，水渍斑驳，雨水顺着石子间的缝隙渗透进土底里，给湿润的空气染上泥土的气息，仔细闻一闻，还会有淡淡的草香。

墓园里很冷清，没什么人。

上午时天气尚好，可能祭祀扫墓的人大多在那会天气好的时候来过了。

夜尊如是想着，脚下的步子加紧，顺着湿漉的长路来到一座墓碑前。这座墓碑周围，荒芜凄清，好似很少有人过来。

他提起米白色笔挺的西装长裤，缓缓蹲下身子，伸出手去开始慢慢的清理墓碑周边的荒草杂物。

他的眼中，没有什么情绪，平静的像一潭死水，好在那埋在眼眶里漆黑的珠子还能时不时转动两下，教人可以晓得他是个活着的生命体。

不知不觉，天色已经暗下来了，许是阴雨天的缘故，这刚刚五六点的时间却要比往日里黑了不少。好似乌云压顶，直接盖在人头上，闷得喘不过气来。

口袋里的手机在不停的震动，夜尊这才缓过神似的站起身来，从衣兜里拿出手机来接听。

随着电话的接通，他的脸色忽明忽暗，眸中光芒明灭，等电话挂断时，他面无表情的牵起唇角，眼底一片灰黑，他似乎是想笑一笑，谁知却比哭还要让人感伤。

 

夜尊来到龙城大学，按照那人的要求，迈着稳稳的步子，不着急不着忙的来到了刚刚下课人群未完全散开的教室。

他规规矩矩的站在教室门口不远处，怕别人看见似的，特意选了个不起眼的角落，看着青春活泼的学生们一个个同那人告别后，三五成群的结着伴一同走出教室的门。

等学生走尽了，他这才进了教室。

沈巍站在讲台上，正在收拾教案。他俯着身，微垂着头目光专注的盯着讲台上的本子教案。修身的衬衣因为他弯腰使力的缘故，更是贴的紧了，他修长手臂上的袖箍，将大臂上凸起的肌肉展现的更为极致，凹凸有致的线条，让人看一眼便再无法挪开视线。

许是察觉到夜尊的到来，沈巍抬起头来，弯起唇角朝那人温温的一笑，眉眼弯弯皆是真挚的笑意，整个人如沐春风，周身散发出来的都是温润的气息，他手中不停的动作着，几下将教案收拾好，“阿夜你来了。”

夜尊一步步走近，在沈巍满是柔意的注视下点了点头，“嗯，刚才在外面等你。”

沈巍放下收拾好的东西，走下讲台朝着夜尊走过来，“晚上想吃什么？一会陪我去买菜吧。”

夜尊将手头的一串钥匙递给他，道:“不用了，一会我还有事需要出去一趟，车钥匙给你，我带了伞。”说完转身便要走。

“阿夜！”看他要走，沈巍忽地出声阻拦，他顿了顿，手里的钥匙便如烫手的山芋一般，接也不是不接也不是。

 

这几天，不知道什么原因，夜尊总是早出晚归，连之前话多的性子也像忽然转变了似的，整个人从里到外都散发着冰冷的拒人千里之外的气息，连沈巍与他说话，都很少回复，几本是问一句答几个字。

他自觉的拉开与周围人的距离，不光是身边人，便是连沈巍他都有意的回避躲开。

沈巍算了算，他们已经有四五天没有像往常那样说过话了，不论是兄弟间的交流还是情人间的呢喃细语，都少的可怜。

起初，沈巍还觉得他是懂事，便也没做多想，奈何依着夜尊正常性子，一日两日倒还正常，时间长了，沈巍不得不往别的方面想了。

今天他课间休息的时候，收到特调处郭长城的微信，是一张图片，寂静的墓地里夜尊一个人蹲在地上发呆，神情落寞，让他的心不可控制的揪起来。

他去墓地做什么？

他在为谁伤心难过？

他为什么不和自己说？

种种疑问忽地一股脑的涌出来，倒灌的海水似的不容分说将他淹没。

他再也忍不住了，利用课间休息时间，给夜尊打电话，说下雨了自己没带伞需要他来接自己一下。想着用这个理由，让两个人相处的机会多一些，他再与他谈一谈，也许两人间的沉默便可以被打破了。

现在来看，夜尊来到教室，只是单纯的为他送车来。

 

夜尊脚步停住，转回身来望向那人，“哥哥还有事？”

“没，没有……”见那人转身又要走，沈巍急忙道，“晚上回来吃饭吗？你想吃什么？”

“不回来吃了，可能要晚一点回去，哥哥不用等我回家了。”

晚一点回家？沈巍蹙眉，自从大战后两人确定关系同居以来，除却这几天，他一向是早早地回家等自己下班的，有时候耐不住还会来学校接自己回家，这几天究竟发生了什么？饭不回家吃，话不与自己多说，连回家都要越来越晚了……

他是要回墓地吗？

“你要去哪？”沈巍直视着夜尊，问出声来。

夜尊本来没什么表情的脸在沈巍的疑问下，渐渐变得阴沉，“出去走走。”

“那你为什么去龙城公墓？那里有谁需要你黯然伤神？”

“哥哥跟踪我？”

沈巍感到周身的气压忽地低下来，本来就觉得不解和委屈的他此时更是不甘，“我没有跟踪你，只是正巧知道你去了哪里。告诉我，你去墓地做什么？那里有谁值得你伤心难过？值得你接连几天对所有人爱答不理的，谁欠你什么了？”

夜尊懒得与他争执，闭了闭眼，“我去祭奠友人了。”

“友人？”自己怎么不知道他在这里还有朋友？

夜尊点头，“看看烛九，毕竟他牺牲性命帮我出来的，看看鬼面，毕竟他曾是我的过去。”

“阿夜，你……”沈巍心头一梗，鬼面，这个名字有多久没在耳边被人唤过了。

大战过后，鬼面成了夜尊，那个在世人眼中毁天灭地的大魔头鬼面，成为了沈教授的乖弟弟好恋人，世人皆知鬼面在大战中自爆身亡了，也是他的自爆给两界带来了和平带来了光明。那么夜尊是谁，反而不那么重要了。

“我去看看曾经的自己，他曾经是个一心想要得到哥哥关注的弟弟，不惜犯下大错，现在他死了是罪有应得。”

“阿夜……”

“我看一眼，也是为了警醒现在的自己，要放下过去，不能重蹈覆辙，现在的我是夜尊，是和你平等相恋的全新的自己，是享受世间一切美好的自己，是死心塌地爱着哥哥的自己。”夜尊认真的说着，目光深沉如许盯着面前人的眼睛，给自己一个安心，也是给那人一个安心。

从此往后，他与过去便是当真再无干系了，让他最后祭奠曾经的自己，也是为了迎接更好的自己。

沈巍忽地笑起来，连连点头，“对，阿夜说的对，与过去做个了断，之前发生的所有事情便都过去了，以后我们好好的在一起，永远的在一起。”

夜尊上前将人抱住，下巴抵在沈巍颈窝里蹭了蹭，瓮声瓮气道，“刚才我原本是想再去看一眼的，现在却觉得都不重要了，这几天冷落哥哥，哥哥是不是担心了？”

沈巍回抱住那紧紧抱着自己的人，任由那人灼热的呼吸打在耳朵上，将自己的耳朵灼的滚烫，忍下心头一阵阵麻痒，抬手在夜尊背上轻轻抚摸着，颤道:“是，我真的很担心你，以后有什么事情，告诉哥哥，我们一起承担好不好？你的过去何尝不是我的过去？”

“好，我知道了，以后不会了。”夜尊应着，却坏心眼的在沈巍耳边吹气，成功的感受着那人全身都颤抖起来，他偷偷笑开，哥哥总是这样敏感，“那哥哥，今天我想……和你做。”

一边说话，那只不安分的手却已经肆无忌惮的在那颤抖的身体上游走，顺着挺直的后背，一点点向下摩挲，探过腰线蹭过腰窝，停在那抖的不成样子的身体的臀部柔软处，不轻不重的揉捏。

沈巍被他一通撩拨，只觉得全身都像是着了火似的，由内而外一阵阵的燥热顺着毛孔散出来，那撩人的手在自己臀瓣上大力揉搓，不知是痛的还是麻的，他几乎站立不稳整个人都控制不住的向夜尊的方向倒去，他颤抖着声线，勉强稳住声音，“好，我……我也……想……”

夜尊轻笑出声，按揉的手使出更大的力道，一手揽着那人的后腰拖住他的身体，歪过头去寻到沈巍柔软的唇便压上去。

唇瓣柔软的很，轻易的便打开了他的牙关，小舌灵活巧妙的钻进去，勾着那人的小舌戏弄。

沈巍一阵失神，被他吻得几乎窒息，却又在这一刻清醒，迷茫的眼睛扫视一圈，赶忙推拒身上作乱的人，“回家，回……家，这里不……行……”

这是教室，是上课的地方，是知识的殿堂，绝不能被自己玷污。

夜尊却不理他，压住他推拒的手，叼着那柔软的下唇就是一口咬下，一股铁锈味瞬间在唇齿间弥漫开来。

“家……回家……”沈巍被他咬的生疼，却顾不得了，只想让这坏蛋赶紧回家去。

夜尊轻笑，“哥哥怕什么，已经放学了，没人会来了。”

“有，有监控……”

夜尊安抚似的在那出血的唇瓣上舔了舔，“哥哥放心吧，我会处理好的。”话音方一落下，沈巍只觉得自己腾一下，再回神，他没有到家，却是被那人抵在了讲台上。

沈巍慌张的去推他，这是讲台，不可以！

挣扎着，双手却被一条两寸宽的红绳于后背处缚住，他使力挣动，便听得那人喑哑低沉的声音在头顶响起，“原来哥哥喜欢添加点小情趣呢？”

“没，没有……”反驳的话还没说完，便觉得身上一凉，衬衣的扣子已经被夜尊连拉带扯的解开了，衣襟大敞着露出他胸膛腰腹坚实的肌肉来，白嫩嫩的皮肤上印着一片粉色，红白相间着实好看。

细密的吻，从唇角开始，一路往下。

唇齿贴着颤栗身子，舌尖划过细滑的皮肤，每一下都让沈巍觉得身体内的火苗更旺一些，几乎将他的理智燃烧殆尽。

含住精致的喉结，牙齿细细的研磨，锋利的齿尖细针似的戳进皮肤，温热又坚硬的触感是从未有过的体验，舌尖蘸着滚烫的口水探过去，在喉结处打转画圈。

敏感薄弱的部位被人狠狠的戏弄，沈巍再也抑制不住的呻吟出声，“嗯……不……”被绑住的手也无法控制的紧紧握住，若不是指甲短恐怕已经刺出血来了。

玩够了喉结，夜尊这才往下走，所过之处都留下斑驳的青紫痕迹。

两只手也没有闲着，左手揉搓着沈巍左边的乳尖，右手隔着西装裤在半挺不翘的下身软肉上揉捏，惹得身下那人不住地颤抖呜咽。

沈巍被夜尊仰面抵在讲台桌面上，双手被束缚在背后，现在这个姿势后背不能完全着力，双手又有一下没一下的铬着，上半身半悬空的抵在桌面上，自腰部往下也是无力的顺着桌子垂下去，两腿被迫分的大开，中间卡着夜尊，一动也动不得。

身上烧的难受，偏偏那人还慢悠悠的玩弄，上身的火热与阵阵酥麻感早就一滴不漏的涌上大脑神经，下身那处被他有一下没一下的挑逗，早已挺立起来，却又被紧致的内裤和贴身的西装裤紧紧的束缚住，压的他难受，憋的他抑制不住的挺弄腰胯想要将自己送出去给那人。

“哥哥急了？”

“没，没有……”

手上突然使力在下身捏了一下，惹得那人呼出声来，“啊……别……别……”

在右侧挺立的乳尖上狠狠地咬了一口，又惹得身下人痛呼出声，说是痛呼，却又软又糯，甜的发腻。

“那哥哥告诉我，到底是急还是，不急？”怕他违背本心似的，夜尊向下停留在沈巍肚脐处，灵活却有力的舌尖围着那处打转，时不时啃咬一下。

多重不上不下的快感折磨的他快要发疯，“急……”

“急，那哥哥应该说什么？”解开腰带、西装裤的拉链，将裤子褪到膝弯处，夜尊这才一把扯下眼前鼓鼓一团束缚着里面东西的内裤，硕大的东西立马迫不及待似的蹦出来，顶端已经渗出清液来。

夜尊探过右手去，刻意忽略那急等安抚的前端，修长的指尖在已经略有湿润的穴口按压打转，左手在沈巍胸前轻柔的抚摸，好像觉得不够似的，指尖变幻出一根轻柔的羽毛来，在胸前腰侧敏感的部位划动，激起一阵又一阵极致的麻痒之意来。

还嫌不够，羽毛从左手转到右手，指尖细细的捏着，在穴口处有一下没一下的撩拨，柔柔软软的细羽轻飘飘的，却好像有生命似的直往穴肉褶皱里钻。

沈巍想去挠一挠，偏偏被束缚着碰不到，他下意识的扭动身子，却被身上那人死死压住动弹不得。

痒，太痒了，酥麻中带着痒意，空虚中带着湿滑的淫液不由自主的收缩穴口。

那人蛊惑似的话语又在耳边响起，“哥哥应该说什么？说的对了就给你，说的不对了，我就一直挠下去。”

沈巍有心靠自己将这感觉压下去，却不料越是压制那感觉就越强烈，身前身后点火撩拨的手一刻不停的激起他的欲望，身前的挺立直抵到小腹上，涨得生疼，想要释放想要有人来爱抚他，抚弄他，身后那处小穴空落落的，他能感受到黏糊的液体自行流出，他现在只想有什么东西来填满他，贯穿他，狠狠地操进来，让他感受到肉体在内部的抽动。

“急，要……要阿夜……进来……”

“要我进去，干什么呢？”

沈巍死死咬着下唇，他以为方才的一番话已经到了自己的极限，很明显那人并不想如此就放过自己，可是，进去干什么，进去能干什么呢？这要怎么说？

他脸又烫又红，不知是羞得还是憋的，偏过脸去打算再忍一忍。

夜尊似乎也察觉到他的想法，手中的羽毛往很深处钻了钻，空着的左手在沈巍身前涨得发紫的性器上缓缓撸动，那愉悦的快感刚刚产生便又停止，夜尊松开性器，来到顶端的铃口处拇指使力捻了捻，果真又听到那人一声软糯的呻吟呜咽。

“哥哥要我进去，干什么呢？再不说的话，我可没了耐心走了。”

察觉身上的手同时抽离，沈巍再也无法隐忍，“别，别……要你进来……进来……操……操……”那个我字，卡了半天，实在是说不出口。

夜尊也不再戏弄他，一来他自己已经涨得发疼，二来这会过火了把人惹急了，事后恐怕又要断水断粮外加禁欲个把月的，不值得不值得！

如此想着，收了羽毛，寻思着自己没带润滑来，冒冒失失的进去只怕会把人弄伤，思量再三，他把两根手指抵到沈巍嘴边，摩挲着那柔软的唇瓣，“张嘴，舔湿它，不然疼了可不怪我。”

虽是商量的语气，却不容那人张嘴，两根手指便直接塞进沈巍嘴里，捏着舌头戏弄，又用指腹在口腔内壁来回的滑动。

“唔……唔……”被迫张开的嘴合不拢，来不及吞咽的口水顺着唇角流的到处都是，含糊不清的呜咽，手指在口腔里翻来覆去的倒弄，直让他忍不住的犯呕。

手指被黏滑的唾液完全打湿，夜尊这才满意的把手拿出来，转而来到下面，修长的手指在已经有所软化的穴口研磨两下后直接插进去，激的身下那人又是一阵颤栗。

“嗯唔……快……快些……”

夜尊轻笑，面对这欲求不满的人，加快了手指抽送的速度，心里虽然着急，却还是耐心的给人做好扩张，直到四根手指可以自由进出，抽送间击打出白色的泡沫，他这才换上自己的东西。

比四根手指还要大出太多的性器，抵在穴口，滚烫的触感完全不同于手指，奈何那人只是停在外围不肯前进，沈巍只能自己动作主动去寻找，他挺着腰往下滑又往上送，好不容易将那炙热的肉棒含进去一半，却突然察觉那人似乎在往外撤，他急忙耸动腰身追上去，“别，别走……别走……”

夜尊撤出去，只有一个头部含在里面，将穴口撑开，外围的饱涨感使得内里的空虚感更加强烈，他在外围动了两下，被温暖的穴肉包裹着的感觉实在是美妙，他迫不待及的想要进到更深的地方，却又强迫自己忍住，“哥哥想要，就求我，求我就给你。”说着他轻轻的进去一些，给那人一个填满的充实感立马又退出来大半。

空虚与充实感交替出现，直将他折磨的癫狂，“求你，求……求你……给我……求你了……”

沈巍这幅样子，通红的脸，湿漉漉的眼里含着泪水，迷茫失神的微张着嘴，红润的小舌抵在唇角，口水泪水模糊的抹了一脸，亮晶晶的几乎泛着光芒。

夜尊爱惨了他这幅软糯可欺的样子，一向威风凛凛说一不二的斩魂使大人，被情欲折磨到失神，被人贯穿着呻吟。他看着他，只想将他死死的按在身下，狠狠的顶弄狠狠地贯穿，看他在身下哭，看他在身下泪流满面的求饶，看他身上全是自己留下的印记。

他不再有任何犹豫，狂风暴雨一般的将自己送进去，整根整根的进去又整根整根的退出，不给他丝毫反应的时间，没顶的快感一次又一次叠加，海浪似的一层一层涌上来将沙砾似的沈巍吞噬，他好似海上漂浮的软木，只能在欲海与快感里随波逐流。

抑制不住的呻吟夹杂着呜咽，一声比一声更软一声比一声更甜蜜，“嗯啊……啊……慢……慢点……”

“别……不要……不……啊嗯……”被冲撞的支离破碎的呻吟与讨饶，完全不能抵达那狠狠冲撞抽插的人耳里。

“前……前面……”身后被疯狂的操干，身前那小东西可怜兮兮的挺立着，夜尊也才反应过来，随手幻化出金属棍来，捏着肿胀的性器将它插进去，阻挡住即将到来的射精。

最敏感脆弱的地方，本来马上要释放，现在却被狠心的堵住，疼痛一瞬间袭来，沈巍哭喊着摇头，泪水肆意流淌，“不，不是……”委屈与快感一同出现，他想要的是爱抚，怎么成了这样？？

夜尊仍旧狠狠的抽插着，直直抵到最深处，让沈巍觉得自己的肠道要被他贯穿，那人是不是想要将他的胃戳个窟窿出来。

察觉到身下那人的走神，夜尊忽然笑道，“哥哥，你看我们在监控里，明天所有人都将知道你被我干的哭着求饶了。”

沈巍浑身猛的一僵，身下突然收缩，将含在内里的性器紧紧包裹住，滚烫的内壁与同样滚烫的性器密密实实的结合在一起，让夜尊发出从未有过的舒服的喟叹。

“啊嗯……回家……唔……回家……”

身上那人没有理会他，反而变本加厉的挺动腰身，沈巍身体软的像一滩水似的，一点力气也提不起来，只能软软的祈求:“求你……求你回……回家……好不好……阿夜……阿……夜……”

夜尊抬头四处看看，天已经完全黑下来了，虽然他在此处设了结界，倒也到了回家的时间了，在哥哥上课的教室虽然刺激，却始终不如家里自由。

他一把将沈巍捞起，双手拖着臀部把人抱在怀里，体内的性器也因为这个姿势进去到前所未有的深度，直接让他喊出声来，“啊……轻……点……”

瞬移回了家，却没有去床上，而是在门口，夜尊将人背部抵在墙上，握着沈巍的双脚脚踝使他两条长腿盘在自己腰上。

身子陡然腾空，只有背部靠在墙上，双手还在后面铬着，夜尊每深入插一下双手便疼的厉害，他只能费尽全力将背部脱离墙面，如此全身几乎便只有与夜尊交合处一个受力点能做支撑。

身下那处已经麻木了，只能感觉夜尊的巨大在进进出出，时不时顶在敏感点上惹得他一阵惊呼，他感觉自己快要被戳坏了，可那人还没有要停下的趋势，他只能一次又一次哭喊着求饶，“不要了……不要了……”

翻天覆地一阵眩晕，等他再反应过来，自己已经被夜尊按着跪趴在地上，双手还在背后捆着，除了膝盖没有着力点，而身后那人狂风暴雨似的冲撞直将他撞得好似散了架，他只能跪下去，膝盖支在地上，胸膛和脸部也抵在地上。

巨大的冲撞力使得他一点一点的往前挪，就像在爬行一样，挪一段距离夜尊便双手掐着他的腰胯将人狠狠的往后一贯，寸劲使得性器突然顶进前所未有的深度，“啊……”

如此反复几次，夜尊倒是玩的不亦乐乎。

沈巍头脑昏昏涨涨，每当他觉得自己神游天外，神魂与肉身脱离时，下一刻便会被夜尊撞的被迫回神。

身前的性器已经发紫发黑了，又疼又涨，他不知道再不释放会不会真的坏掉。

“不行……不行了……放过……放过我吧……”

“阿夜……放过我……求你……求你放……啊……放过我……”

“求你……求……求你……”声音断断续续的发出来，最后几乎听不见了，他跪趴在地上，连说话的力气都没有了，哭的满脸泪水，泪迹斑驳好不动人。

他发不出求饶的声音来，只能浑浑噩噩的任由夜尊在体内做最后的冲刺，直到他感觉一股暖流将腹部填满，这才松了口气。

“哥哥想要释放吗？”夜尊没有退出，反而俯趴在沈巍身上去和他咬耳朵，“想释放的话，就求我。”

沈巍实在没心思与他纠缠，极为乖顺的开口，声音低的几不可闻，“求你……让我……释放……求你……好，好阿夜……”

夜尊心满意足的将沈巍性器中的金属棍拔出来，立即边有大股大股的浊液喷射出来，由一开始的大股到后来淅淅沥沥的清液，再到后来淡黄色失禁的液体。最后终于什么也流不出来了。

沈巍这才真正的松了口气，再也撑不住的昏死过去，余下的都交给罪魁祸首去处理吧。

夜尊在沈巍满是汗渍的额头上轻轻落了一吻，这才从他身体里退出来，抱着人去清理。

至于沈巍恢复过来以后，是断水还是断粮，都无所谓啦。

至于……禁欲个把月，若是不想尝试更有力的爱情动作，那便禁欲喽！


End file.
